Parts Of The Past Don't Fade
by Fiery Charizard
Summary: Yugi, Tristan, Joey and Tea are in the Duelist Kingdom, when one night things start to go wrong for Yugi and Yami. Does Yami know who's causing these things? Please R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that appear in this fic and in Yu-Gi-Oh!.  
A/N: Ok, this is my first Yu-Gi-Oh fic, so I don't really know how it's gonna go. Anyways for people that didn't know, Tristan=Honda, Joey=Jounchi (?), Tea=Anzu, ok? I think I've got those names right. Some parts may be incorrect because I've only seen the American/English version. Also Yugi, Joey, Tristan and Tea are at the Duelist Kingdom. One other thing, Yami Yugi (known as Yami in the story) is not evil or insane as he seems to be in many fics. Ok on with the story.  
  
Parts from the Past Don't Fade.  
  
A warm breeze drifted up from the sea, blowing Yugi's hair gently back and forth as he sat beside Joey; warmed slightly by the fire. He leant back against a tree, gazing into the flames.  
  
//If you do that for too long it'll hurt your eyes//  
  
Yami walked out of his Soul room into Yugi's. It was normally a happy place filled with small things that may not have seemed that important to some people, but meant a lot to Yugi. Now it was filled with the saddening images of Yugi's Grandpa being taken away by Pegasus.  
  
//Don't worry Yugi we'll get Grandpa back// he spoke soothingly as he sat next to the small boy.  
  
/But what'll happen when we do find him? Pegasus is sure to get in the way/ Yugi sat gazing into his double's eyes. Yami gave a rare smile.  
  
//Then we'll just have to beat Pegasus//  
  
/But what if we can't.../   
  
//We will Yugi. If we don't believe in ourselves then we'll never beat him, but we do believe and that's what makes us strong. We have to believe, for Grandpa, just like Joey believes, for Serenity//  
  
Yugi smiled. Yami gave him a friendly hug.  
  
//See? Together we'll beat him.//   
  
Yugi knew that Yami was right. Pegasus didn't know anything about the Heart of the Cards, which like Seto Kaiba, meant that he would lose to them.  
  
"Hey Yug', you in there?" Joey shouted repeatedly until Yami went back to his Soul room and Yugi came out of his daze.  
"Sorry Joey. You wanted somethin?" he apologised.   
"Don't y'think Tea and Tristan have been gone long enough, I mean they only went to get some more fire wood" Joey answered. Just as he finished saying 'wood', they both appeared from between two trees. The fire light danced on their faces as they put the wood the had found down in a pile near the fire. "What took you guys so long?" Yugi asked and they both sat down tiredly, Tristan next to Joey and Tea opposite him.  
"Well all the bits we found first were wet from the rain we had last night, so we had to find some drier stuff" Tea explained, "so what were you two up to when we were gone?"  
"I ended up talking to myself as Yugi was talking to Yami, or if he wasn't then he was just doin a weird fire gazy thing" Joey smiled at Yugi as he answered.  
"I was doin a bit of both I s'pose" Yugi murmured. Tristan yawned loudly.  
"Well I dunno bout you guys but I'm gettin some sleep" he said lying back against the tree behind him. Tea and Yugi followed his example, but Joey lay thinking for a while. Am I gonna have to face Yugi when we get into the castle? What if he wins? Then I'll never be able to help Serenity...Eventually he fell asleep, half sitting, half lying against a log, his head resting on his chest.  
  
Yami woke just before dawn. Something was wrong. Yugi was breathing exceptionally hard, his chest practically forcing the air in and out of his lungs. Why the hell isn't Yugi waking up? Quickly Yami ran into Yugi's Soul room. He found Yugi there, forcing himself to breathe.  
  
//Yugi what's wrong? Why can't you breathe?//   
  
Yugi pointed to his throated.  
  
/Yami, help me.../   
  
As he said this, his eyes closed and he passed out. Yami caught him before he fell. Laying him gently down, Yami felt the Millennium Puzzle draw him out and into their body. He immediately felt the tight grip around his throat. He gave a harsh and strained cough and snapped his eyes open. He brought his hands up to his neck, feeling the belt that he wore. But it didn't feel normal. Wildly, Yami undid the buckle as fast as his limbs would allow. Once the buckle was undone, he through the belt away from his neck. The sudden rush of air, and the disappearance of the pressure on his neck, caused him to choke. Tristan was torn from his sleep, by Yami's uncontrollable coughing. He opened his eyes and saw Yami on his knees, massaging his throat, coughing violently. Tristan scrambled up and ran over to him. He trod on Joey's foot as he went past, causing him to yell, which woke Tea.  
"Yugi are you ok?" Joey asked crouching beside his friend. Tea ran to a nearby stream and got some water. When she got back, she handed it to Yami and watched him drink most of it in one gulp.  
"Yami is that you?" she asked. He nodded, his coughing starting to ease. He was still rubbing his neck. Tea gently pulled his hands away and gasped when she saw his neck. It was covered by a long stretch of black and purple bruises that went all the way around his neck. There was also a long cut that ran across the back of his neck, where the leather had bitten into his skin. Tristan picked up Yami's neck belt and examined it carefully. He could clearly see where the buckle normally went, but it showed signs that it had been tightened by someone.  
"Did you or Yugi tighten this last night, Yami?" he asked gazing at Yami.   
"Wait a sec" Yami croaked, his words breaking up.  
  
//Yugi are you ok? Yugi!//  
  
Yami entered Yugi's Soul room and walked over to him. When he saw Yami he smiled.  
  
/Thanks Yami. What was goin on?/  
  
The small boy changed his smile to that of a confused look.  
  
//You didn't tighten our neck belt yesterday at any point did you//  
  
/No, why?/  
  
//Someone did. That's why you couldn't breathe. Someone must've tightened it and it was strangling us.//  
  
Yugi gave Yami a startled look.  
  
/But who wants us dead?/  
  
Yami shrugged.  
  
/Pegasus?/  
  
//I doubt it. I'm pretty sure he wants us to reach his castle and he probably wants to duel us//  
  
Yugi nodded, Pegasus didn't want them. Yami gave an exhausted sigh. Yugi gave him a faint smile.  
  
/I'll go out now Yami, you can have a rest./  
  
//Ok but if you need me then you know I'll be here.//  
  
Tea, Joey and Tristan, saw Yugi's features change slightly, as he took over from Yami.  
"Did you tighten your neck belt Yugi?" Joey asked. Yugi shook his head.  
"Yami said that someone else must've" Yugi whispered, his words still breaking up.  
"But who? None of us did" Tristan stated. Tea took the shiny black neck belt from Tristan and put it in Yugi's bag.  
"You can't wear that Yugi, Your neck's too badly bruised" she insisted. He nodded in agreement.  
  
Unknown to the four, a dark figure stood watching them from behind a thick tree. His face was covered by shadows that the tree cast. All that could be seen of the figure's face were the dark and ruthless eyes that watched so intently.  
  
Ok ppl, that was my 1st chapter. What did you think? Please be nice and review it for me!! 


	2. Curiosity

Right then! This is chapter 2 (though you've probably guessed that already!). Thank you to all you wonderful and greatly appreciated people out there who reviewed! I love you guys! Hope you like this one too!  
  
Curiosity.  
  
2 hours had past since Yugi's neck incident. Tea had bandaged his neck, so that the bruises were hidden and the cut wouldn't start to flow blood again. As they walked around the island, Yugi was aware of the strange looks duelists gave him and the whispers that spread like wild fire wherever he went. One duelist, who was about Yami's height, sniggered. Joey turned around and faced him.  
"You find somethin funny?" he growled, as the duelist shook his head and quickly walked off. Yugi sighed and immediately coughed. The other problem he had was that he had momentarily lost his voice, so the only person he could have a conversation with was Yami; who was trying to make him feel better, but wasn't really doing very well.  
  
//We'll find out who did it Yugi//  
  
/How're we gonna manage that? We don't even have a vague idea who it is. Anyway, everyone gaping at me isn't the best of feelings I've had/  
  
//People always stare at what they don't know about. it's only curiosity that makes them do it//  
  
/Well it still doesn't make me feel any better. I mean, look at that guy. He practically hit that tree by looking at my neck instead of where he was going/  
  
Yami gave Yugi a sympathetic look.  
  
//Do you want me to go out for a while?//  
  
Yugi smiled briefly.  
  
/No it's ok. If I need to then we'll swap a bit later/  
  
Yami nodded and went back to his Soul room, whilst Yugi went back to facing the world of curious duelists.  
  
Pegasus sat by himself in the long dining room. He was busy watching the Duelists via his Spy Cameras. He watched as the cameras focused on Yugi and the others. He frowned slightly as they gave an up close view of him.  
"Raphael get in here!" he shouted. A short man, with light brown hair and a black suit on scurried into the room.  
"You wanted me Mr. Pegasus?" he asked quietly, careful to stand slightly to the left and behind Pegasus' chair.  
"Find out what happened to Yugi Mutou's neck" he instructed.  
"Yessir" Raphael walked quickly out of the room. Pegasus leaned back in his chair, still watching Yugi.  
"So many mysteries to be solved Yugi, in so little time" he murmured quietly.  
  
By midmorning, rumours had spread fast and thick throughout the island about Yugi's neck.  
"Some people say that he tried to kill himself!"  
"That can't be true can it? He was the one who stopped himself from dying, ya nimrod!"  
"His friends could've done it."  
"I haven't seen any of em showin signs of wantin to kill him."  
"Maybe there's a murderer wanderin round the island and they're tryin to kill off the best duelists."  
"Nah, Pegasus would've known bout it."  
"How do we know he doesn't?"  
"Well...we don't, but that's not the point!"  
  
Back in Pegasus' office, Raphael stood, waiting to report his findings. Pegasus looked up from his camera screen, as if only just noticing him.  
"Well, what did you find?" he asked impatiently.   
"Rumours have spread throughout the island sir, all telling different versions of what happened..." Raphael started.  
"I don't want to know about rumours and tales, I want to know what happened" Pegasus said, his tone never changing; showing no evidence of a good or bad mood. Raphael coughed nervously and carried on.  
"It seems that during the early hours before dawn, someone tightened Yugi Mutou's neck belt, attempting to strangle him sir, but he woke up before it worked" he swallowed visibly, waiting for Pegasus to say something.  
"Was it any of mine who tried this?" Pegasus said, still showing no emotion.  
"No sir. Whoever it was, wasn't under your command" he was answered abruptly.   
"Good Raphael you have done well. I want you to keep a close eye on little Yugi and everyone he is with or talks to" Pegasus instructed. Raphael nodded his head swiftly and walked out of the room. Outside the door, he wiped away a bead of sweat that was running down his face.  
  
By now it was noon and Yugi, Joey, Tristan and Tea had stopped for a break just outside of some trees. Yugi went into what appeared to be a daze, when he was actually talking to Yami.  
  
/What a morning! All I've heard is people spreadin lies about me./  
  
Yami knew that Yugi was feeling down about the stares he had received and the rumours that had been past on.  
  
//I'll take over for a while now, you could do with a rest//  
  
Yugi smiled and exited Yami's Soul room and entered his own. Yami closed his eyes and when he opened them, he was outside. Tea had momentarily looked away, when she turned back she jumped.  
"Yami you scared me!" she exclaimed. He smiled and mouthed a sorry as he didn't want to waste what little speech he had. Tea motioned him to sit. He sat in front of a tree and she knelt beside him. Reaching to his neck, she undid the bandage and checked the bruising and cut. The cut had sealed , but the bruises had swollen a fair bit. They now resembled that of the sky's colour during the day and night. Tea smiled faintly at Yami.  
"Does it still hurt?" she asked. He nodded and reached up to rub the bruises, but Tea pushed his hand away before it reached.  
"You'll only make it worse" she sounded like a mother fussing over a small child.  
"But it itches" Yami croaked a whisper. Tea thought for a moment then reached for her bag (A/N: she might not have a bag in the TV series but she does in this story!). She rummaged around in it until she found what she was looking for. Unscrewing the lid she dabbed her fingers in the white cream. Putting the tub down, she rubbed her hands together to get the cream spread evenly over them. Then she rubbed it gently over Yami's neck, careful not to add any pressure.   
"How does that make it feel?" she asked.  
"Better" Yami whispered.  
"What is that Tea?" Tristan enquired as Joey picked the little pot up.  
"It's just a cream I use on bruises and swellings. It helps relieve some of the pain and helps the swelling to go down" she explained.  
"If it increases brain power then maybe you should let Joey borrow it" Tristan smirked.   
"Haha, very funny" Joey said giving him a sarcastic look.   
  
Once Tea had finished with her cream, she put it back in her bag and re-bandaged Yami's neck.  
"Thanks Tea" he said hoarsely. She gave him a swift smile and turned back to rearrange her bag. Yami stood and leaned against the tree behind him. Closing his eyes, he breathed in and out deeply, enjoying the heat from the sun on his face.  
"Yami watch out!" Yami heard Tristan shouting, as something pushed him, winding him in the process, to the ground. He opened his eyes to see Joey getting up and Tea staring in surprise at the arrow that had embedded itself into the tree where Yami had been seconds before hand. He knelt on the ground. hands wrapped round his middle attempting to breathe again for the second time that day.  
"Sorry Yami, must've winded you" Joey apologised. Yami gave him a weak smile.  
"It's ok Joey," he coughed, "thanks, you save my life."  
"Hey no problem! Did any a you guys see who it was?" Joey said. Tea shook her head.  
"It just seemed to have come out of nowhere" she stated. Yami looked around, in a desperate attempt to see the person who kept trying to kill him.  
  
The figure snarled in the shadows. He had failed again. Don't worry, I'll get you soon enough, see if I don't...With that thought still in his mind, the figure crept out from behind the boulder stealthy as a wolf out hunting looking for his prey.  
  
Hmmm...spooky evil guy. Right, I know the ending was a lot like the other, but in the next chapter you should learn more about the evil shadow bloke. Please Review as always and I'll get working on the next chapter. 


	3. Unfinished Business

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that appear in Yu-Gi-Oh! and in this story.  
  
Unfinished Business.  
  
There was a quiet knock on Pegasus' door.  
"Come in" he grumbled as Raphael opened the door and walked in quickly.  
"There has been another attempt on Yugi Mutou's life sir" he reported. Pegasus frowned in an annoyed fashion.   
"I want this person found" he snarled angrily.  
"Yes sir, right away sir" said a petrified Raphael, as he practically ran out of the door.  
  
Yami sat on a low tree branch, examining the arrow that had been shot. Tristan had managed to pulled it from the tree with a lot of force. The arrow was perfectly straight, made from an oak tree, with a sharp stone end, with a purple feather on the end.  
  
/Have you ever seen an arrow like that Yami?/  
  
Yugi sat in his soul room with Yami, talking about the strange weapon.  
  
//Once, back when I was a Pharaoh//  
  
*Flashback*   
  
Yami stood staring down in shock at the woman, lying dead at his feet. Rain pelted down hard on his head, soaking his unruly hair and his clothes. Two of his guards stood slightly behind Yami, each staring at the unmoving woman. She had been stabbed fatally through the heart.   
  
Yami looked up as a tall, strong looking man ran forward, a slender yew bow slung over his shoulder. His quiver was full of purple feathered arrows. He stopped running a few meters in front of Yami. Kneeling down beside his wife, he rested her head on his lap, as he repeated her name over and over again. Tears coursed their way down his already rain soaked face. He shook slightly and turned his gaze up to meet Yami's. His eyes burned hatred as he stood.  
"You did this! YOU must pay!" he screamed in Yami's face. Yami gazed widened. He turned and ran, his guards following behind him. His feet pounded hard in the slushy sand that formed the road. He chanced a glance back and saw the enraged man running after him, fitting an arrow to his bow. Yami ducked his head as it sailed over him. He ran in though the gates of his palace, and the guards pushed it shut. The man's booming voice could be heard, entwining itself with the thunder that rolled over head.  
"YOU WILL PAY YAMI, MY WIFE WILL BE AVENGED. MY NAME IS DEYNA AND ONE DAY YOU WILL LEARN TO FEAR IT!!!!!!!"   
  
The next day, some of the palace guards went out searching for Deyna, but all they found was his body lying face down in a nearby lake.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
/Do you know who it could be?/  
  
Yami sighed deeply.  
  
//I used to know someone who used Purple feathered arrows, but he died more than a Millennia ago//  
  
Yugi thought silently for a moment.  
  
/Maybe it's a copycat/  
  
//Whoever it is can't be. Like I said he died over a Millennia ago, so no one from this time would have known about him//  
  
"Yami we should get movin" Tea shouted. Yami gave Yugi a quick smile and returned to his Soul room.  
  
For the rest of the afternoon, Yami, Joey, Tristan and Tea walked aimlessly around the Duelist Kingdom. Joey had dueled once and gained another 2 star chips. The King of Games hadn't been challenged and inside he was quite relieved- he didn't feel up to dueling after all that had happened so far that day. So he watched and gave Joey advice when he needed it, but most of the time he was still puzzling over the purple feathered arrow.  
  
The dark figure watched him silently, standing in the high leafy branches of a large ancient Beech tree. Soon...  
  
Yugi was back in control, early that evening, whilst Yami sat alone in his Soul room thinking. Tea was busy making a fire, Joey and Tristan had gone looking for any fruit that was lurking around their camp.   
"Could you get some water from that stream over there for me Yugi?" Tea asked as she fed the hungry flames with small twigs.  
"Sure Tea" Yugi answered rising from the ground. Taking a flask, he headed over to the stream. It was a fair distance from their camp, but Yugi didn't mind. He reached a deep clear part of the stream and dipped the silver flask into the cold water. He was just about to pull it from the water, when something thumped his back, sending him sprawling, half into the water. He gasped and lifted his head, only to have it pushed down into the dark swirling water. The liquid, ran up his nose and in his ears, stinging his eyes. He tried in vain to kicked the person behind him, but all his feet hit was empty space, as whoever it was dodged. Just as Yugi's lungs felt like they were going to burst, the attacker pulled his head up out of the water.  
"See how it feels to be near death?" he whispered in Yugi's ear, before he pushed his head back into the water again. Yugi used the only thing he had to try and hit his attacker- the flask. He swung it up and caught the figure on the arm. The man snarled and snatched the flask from Yugi. He lifted Yugi's head out again.  
"Soon murderer very soon" he said sending a shiver down Yugi's spine. He let go of Yugi, who immediately turned to see the man behind him. The figure swung the flask at Yugi head. As it made contact, Yugi's vision exploded into bright colours, then everything went dark.  
  
Joey and Tristan had come back and had found Tea pacing in front of the fire that she had made.  
"What's the matter Tea? Where's Yugi?" Tristan asked as he entered the fire's bright glow. Tea turned her worried eyes up to meet Tristan's.  
"I don't know where he is, I asked him to go to the stream just over there to get some water and that was over 20 minutes ago! I wanted to go find him but I waited here to see if he'd come back..." she explained worriedly, "what if something's happened to him?"  
"Don't worry Tea, I'll go look for him. Tristan you stay here" Joey said running off in the direction of the stream.   
  
Joey arrived further down the stream than where Yugi had gone. He walked slowly along the stream bank, checking the trees on his right, calling out Yugi's name. After walking for about 5 minutes, he saw a small heap lying next to the stream. Joey broke into a ran and skidded to a stop beside Yugi's pitiful form. His hair was partially in the water, the flask lying on the ground near him.  
"Oh God, Yugi" Joey whispered, as he turned Yugi over and felt for a pulse on his neck. He was alive. Picking him up wasn't a problem for Joey since Yugi was so much shorter than himself, so he naturally weighed a whole lot less. Joey ran through the trees, back towards Tea and Tristan.  
  
When he reached the small camp, he lay Yugi down gently near to the fire. Tea acted immediately. She went to her bag and pulled out a couple of blankets, placing them over Yugi's still form.  
"Tristan can you run back to that stream and get me some water?" she asked. Tristan nodded and was gone in a flash. He was back shortly, and handed Tea the saucepan. She dipped a piece of cloth into the water and gently dapped it on Yugi's forehead. Laying it flat on his head, she got another piece of cloth and started to clean the blood that streaked down the side of his face from the cut that had been made by the flask. Yugi groaned. His senses were swimming. Slowly he opened his purple eyes. Above him he saw Tea in a very blurred form.  
"Yugi are you ok?" she asked. He blinked slowly a few times until his vision came close to normal.  
"Near enough" he answered groggily. He reached a hand up and felt the bump on the side of his face, just beside his eye. He groaned again and took his hand away.  
  
//Yugi, are you alright?//  
  
Yugi smiled at Yami.  
  
/Mostly, apart from the whole being nearly drowned thing and yet another bruise to add to our collection/  
  
//I'm sorry I couldn't help you, but for some reason I couldn't come out//  
  
/It's ok. Did you hear what he said though?/  
  
Yami nodded.  
  
//We'll talk about it later//  
"What happened out there Yug'?" Joey asked.   
"I don't remember all of it, but I do remember, whoever this person is, trying to drown me whilst I was getting the water," Yugi explained, struggling to sit up, "but I hit him with the flask. I got my head out of the water and then he hit me with the flask."   
"You should rest Yugi, it'll do you good" Tea said.  
"One of us should watch out, to see if this guy comes back" Tristan suggested. Joey nodded.  
"I'll go first, then you take over from me later, k?" he said.  
  
Yami sat thinking in his Soul room. Yugi had come in for company, he was now sleeping soundly, leaning on Yami's shoulder. Yami knew that he was fast asleep so he could think out loud without Yugi hearing.  
  
//I don't know your face anymore, but I still know your name...Deyna//  
  
He then placed a firm protective arm around Yugi's small shoulders and slept peacefully.  
  
Wahay! So we now know more about spooky evil guy. Chapter 4 coming soon. Please review!!!! 


	4. Peace After A Millennia

Right then ppl! This is chapter 4 and it's the last one. I hope you've all liked it so far, so I'm (fingers crossed) gonna finish with a good ending! See what ya think!  
  
Peace after a Millennia.  
  
The next morning, Yugi woke stiff and sore. The bump beside his eye had stayed swollen throughout the night and had formed an impressive bruise. Yugi lay where he was, talking to Yami.  
  
/What do you think he meant by murderer Yami? I've never even hurt someone let alone murdered them/  
  
Yami sighed.  
  
//He wasn't calling you a murderer, he was calling me one//  
  
/Why?/  
  
//You'll probably find out soon enough. It isn't something that you need to know about//  
  
/But Yami.../  
  
//You'll find out sooner or later Yugi. I just don't want to talk about it//  
  
Yugi gave up trying to get Yami to explain it to him. He watched as Yami walked to the other side of the room. Yugi also got up and walked into his own Soul room.  
  
/If you want to talk then just call/  
  
With that he left.  
  
Joey was last waking up, as he had spent half the night up on watch for Yugi's attacker. Neither he or Tristan had seen or heard the man. He sat in silence watching one of Pegasus' men, who was watching them from a hilltop.  
"Do you think Pegasus has somethin to do wid this?" he asked Yugi, still watching.  
"No, me and Yami were discussing it yesterday, and we both agreed that Pegasus didn't want us dead, he wants us to get into the castle. I think Yami knows who it is but he won't tell me" Yugi explained. Tristan stopped chewing what he was eating and stared at Yugi.   
"Why not?" he enquired after swallowing. Yugi shrugged.  
"He doesn't want to talk about it and I don't want to pry" he answered. Joey stared as the black suited man walked off.  
  
Back at the castle, Pegasus was in a high temper. None of his men had found or even seen whoever it was that had sneaked onto his island and was terrorising his star duelist.   
"Raphael, get in here now!" he boomed, his voicing echoing down the long room. Raphael scurried in. "Why have you not found him yet?" he snarled. Raphael swallowed visibly.  
"Well sir, we do not actually know what he looks like, but we are still searching the island for him..." he answered feebly.  
"Get out! I do not want to hear your excuses and problems! Search for him until you find him or until he leaves the island!" Raphael dodged as a wine glass shattered against the wall where he was previously standing. He ran out of the door and closed it quietly.  
  
Yugi was walking in between Tristan and Joey, as they wandered around the island. Again, he had to suffer the stares and rumours, as duelists looked at his bruised face and neck. By midmorning, he was sick of it.  
"Can we go somewhere where there isn't any duelists?" he asked. Tea nodded.  
"Either that or you wear a bag over your head!" Joey joked.  
"Hey!" Yugi said indignantly, running after him. He had one major problem with trying to catch Joey: when Joey was sprinting, he easily outran Yugi. Finally Yugi slowed down to a walk and shouted to Joey. "I give up!" By now they were near yet another small wood. Joey turned and smiled, but the smile immediately.  
"It's a shame I don't" somebody whispered in Yugi's ear. The hairs on the back of his neck prickled as he turned. He turned his widened eyes up to meet the angry hate ridden ones of the figure. He picked Yugi up by his shirt collar. "This can go easy or hard, you pick" the figure snarled.  
"What do you want from me? Who are you?" Yugi whimpered.   
"Who am I? My name is Deyna. What do I want? I want justice, I want Yami" the man answered.  
"You won't get him, not while I'm here" Yugi said bravely. Deyna gave a small half smile and throw Yugi against a large tree. He dropped to the ground gasping for breath. Deyna picked him up by his shirt again.  
"Yugi!" Joey shouted and ran back. Tristan and Tea had also caught up. Tristan lunged at Deyna.  
"Leave Yugi alone!" he cried. Deyna swept round and knocked Tristan to the ground. Joey also tried, but he too, was winded by Deyna.  
"Stay out of what you don't know" he growled, glaring at them.  
"Please guys stay away" Yugi whispered, before Deyna threw him forcefully against the same tree. Joey stepped forward. Yugi looked up.  
"Please Joey, if you really are my friend then you'll stay out of this" he said. Deyna came at him again, this time, punching him in the stomach.  
"I want Yami, so if you want to save yourself a lot of pain boy, then you'll get him out" he said, holding Yugi up. Though Yugi was having a hard time breathing, he still said no.  
"If you will not get him out yourself, then I'll beat him out of you" Deyna threatened, punching Yugi again in the face.  
  
//Yugi let me come out! He wants me, you don't have to be a part of this! He's killing you!//  
  
Yami pleaded as Yugi shook his head. Yami turned.  
  
//I'm sorry Yugi but if you won't let me out, then I'll have to get out myself//  
  
/No Yami! Please don't, I have to stop him getting to you!/  
  
//It's not your responsibility!//  
  
/But you're part of me!/  
  
Yami turned and ran back to his Soul room.  
  
Deyna had thrown Yugi again. Yugi lay on the ground. He felt his Millennium Puzzle glow.  
"No Yami!" he said weakly as his double came out. Yami sat up, breathing heavily.  
"So Yami, we meet again after a whole Millennia. I told you I would avenge my wife and I will," Deyna said triumphantly, picking Yami up. "I suppose you're wondering how I came to still be here. Well even if you're not I'll tell you. After you killed my wife, I cast a spell, with some help of course. I made it so that, when you came back, I could follow you, but first I had to die, so I drowned myself. I knew that I didn't have a chance to avenge her whilst you were a Pharaoh, so I had to wait until now," he explained. He then brought his face up close to Yami's. "But first I wanna hear you tell me why you did it" he snarled. Yami saw the same burning hatred in his eyes that he had seen that night, a millennia ago.  
"I did not kill Josphina" he whispered. This seemed to enrage Deyna. He through Yami to the ground forcibly.  
"You lie!" he roared, picking Yami up and slamming him against a boulder. Yami gasped in pain.  
"I swear to you I did not kill her!" he cried. He was repeatedly slammed against the boulder as Deyna spoke.  
"I saw you standing over her! No one else was in sight! You DID murder her!" he bellowed. Yami shook his head weakly.   
"I did not. If you just let me explain..." his plea was answered by being thrown to the ground.   
"Explain it to me then! Tell me how it felt to kill an innocent person!" Deyna shouted. Yami tried to stand but fell back down. Tears welled in his purple eyes.  
"I tried to help her. I saw her standing in the street, with another man. He was angry with her and tried to take something. She refused to let it go. He drew his sword and stabbed her through the heart. I shouted at him and he turned and looked at me. He snatched the item and ran. I went to try and help her, but she was already dead," tears fell from Yami's face, soaking the grass in front of him. "When you came you thought I had killed her, but I didn't Deyna, I didn't." Deyna stood looking at Yami.  
"Then why did you run?" he asked still angry. Yami shook his head.  
"You thought I had done it, so I did the only thing I could do and that was run. The next morning I sent my guards out to find you to tell you who it was that murdered Josphina, but they found you dead in the lake. I'm so sorry Deyna" Yami whispered.  
"But how do I know you aren't lying to me?" Deyna screamed.  
"I found the murderer and with him I found the item your wife tried to stop him taking, a gold pendant which was decorated with an otter diving into the Nile" Yami insisted. Tears welled in Deyna's eyes. He dropped to his knees in front of Yami. He turned his watery gaze to meet Yami's.  
"What did you do with the pendant?" he asked quietly his anger ceasing.   
"When you were buried, I put the pendant in with your body" he replied gazing back into Deyna's softened eyes. Deyna looked sadly back at him.  
"I've waited a millennia to avenge my wife. But when I find who I thought murdered her in cold blood, turns out to be the person who tried to save her. My work is done. I cannot avenge Josphina by murdering someone who did not kill her. I will never have the chance to properly have my revenge, but maybe now I can join her in the afterlife" he murmured.   
"What does he mean?" Joey whispered to Tea. Before she could answer, Deyna stood up slowly and turned towards the sea.  
"Goodbye and thank-you Yami" he said. He then ran at an alarming rate and dove straight off the cliff, into the sea. Tristan and Joey ran to the edge and peered down the long drop.  
"He's gone" Tristan said quietly. He went back up to Yami, who was now unconscious and bleeding everywhere. He had puffy bruises ranging his face; cuts over his arms, legs, back and face. Blood stained his clothing and hair.  
"C'mon, we've gotta help him" Tea said urgently. Joey picked Yami's form up and walked behind her.  
  
"Mr. Pegasus sir, we think we found the attacker" Raphael said standing in front of him.  
"Well where is he?" Pegasus said impatiently.  
"He's dead sir. We found him washed up on one of the beaches" Raphael explained. Pegasus glared at him.  
"I don't care how he died, as long as he's gone. Tell the men to get back to their original posts" he growled.  
"Yessir" Raphael nodded and left the room.  
  
Yami woke later that day, stiff and in extreme pain. His back felt like it had been shattered into small fragments, one of his eyes had swollen shut and he was pretty sure that one of his finger's was broken.  
"How're you feeling Yami?" Tristan asked.  
"Awful, I really hoping that no one else from Egypt is gonna come after me and Yugi" he gave a pained smile, "Where did Deyna go?"   
Joey sighed.  
"He threw himself off the cliff and killed himself" he said sadly. Yami gain small smile again.  
"At least now, he'll have some peace" he said shutting his eyes.  
  
Right then, what did you think? I know Deyna went a bit OTT with hurting Yami, but there you go. Anyways, please review!!!!!! 


End file.
